


【錘基】 Surprise(一錘二基)

by pear0421



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0421/pseuds/pear0421





	【錘基】 Surprise(一錘二基)

✖WARNING：  
本文為PWP，內含一錘二基、雷一基x雷三基互攻、雙龍、3P、內射的描寫，有任何一個不能接受請不要繼續閱讀下去，以免造成心理不適

 

內文簡單的區隔↓

loki：雷一基  
LOKI：雷三基  
Thor：雷三錘

 

 

✖如果確認都沒有問題再往下↓

 

 

 

到底有什麼比現在這種情況還讓人費解？

loki用他一千年的神生發誓絕對沒有。

奧丁在上，為什麼他只是睡個覺就被身體異樣的騷動喚醒，一睜開眼就看到一個陌生卻又熟悉的臉？

LOKI一臉興味的看著這個從前的自己，青澀又迷茫，讓他忍不住想欺負一下。

聽起來很奇怪嗎？可不是多少人能體會欺負過去的自己呢，作為一個眾神口中的惡作劇之神，怎麼能錯過這種機會呢？

「我從沒想過我們會以這種形式見面，挺有趣的是不是？」LOKI邊說話的同時也繼續了剛剛手上停下的動作，loki悶哼一聲，這才發現身體的異樣感就是從這而來——LOKI的手伸進他的褲子裡，揉捏挑逗著他的下身。

「你是指把過去自己的性器官握在手中？」loki抬眉，用一種不可思議的語氣嘲諷這個未來的自己，「是啊，真是有趣極了。」

LOKI自然聽出了他的嘲諷，他稍稍加了點手上的力道，聽見loki又一聲的悶哼後滿意的湊在對方耳邊，「當然不是，是自己奪取自己貞操和童貞這件事。」另一隻空閒的手悄悄的附上loki的臀部，帶點情色意味的撫摸。

「我猜你大概還沒失去你的貞操，畢竟我們的蠢哥哥是那麼的遲鈍。」LOKI收回在loki屁股上游移的手，用食指抵住他本來想說點什麼的雙唇，「當然好玩的可不只是這個，看那邊。」他打了個響指，往牆邊一指。loki隨著他指的方向看去，就看見Thor——為何他失去了一隻眼睛和他的長髮——被關在若隱若現的結界裡，看著他們兩個，手擊打著結界企圖出來。

「我們的哥哥，my king，你大概還無法想像他是多麼的愛著我們，讓他看著我們做愛自己卻被關在那觸摸不到，是不是很有趣呢？」LOKI側過頭看著自己，兩人嘴角揚起一模一樣的弧度。

「of course！」

——

他們倆就真的無視Thor做了起來。

loki自己解開了身上的衣服方便LOKI動作，LOKI加快了手上的動作，專攻敏感的部位，發現loki就要高潮的同時又壞心的用拇指把洞口堵住。

「嘿！」loki不滿的推了推他，看見LOKI笑容的角度頓時覺得不妙。果不期然，下一秒LOKI就欺上他的胸口，輕輕咬住一邊的乳頭，然後用力一吸的同時把拇指移開。

「啊啊啊啊——」敏感處毫無防備的接受這樣的刺激，讓瀕臨高潮的loki直接射了出來，弓起了身體微微顫抖著。

LOKI低下頭來親親他，「果然，我就是你，我最敏感的地方肯定也是你最敏感的地方。」

看loki微喘著有點失神的模樣，他抹去了在小腹和胸膛間的液體，抬起loki的一隻腳放在自己肩上，手指抵著隨著呼吸微微收縮的洞口，就著loki剛剛射出來的液體將手指緩緩推了進去。

異物入侵體內的滋味並不好受，loki皺了下眉，反手抓緊了枕頭。但手指的主人畢竟是LOKI，世上可沒有比他更熟悉自己身體的人，沒過多久他就在LOKI的手指下呻吟、扭動，放開身體任由他開拓自己。最後甚至等不及的剝起LOKI的衣服，讓那根與自己的相差無幾的性器露出來，然後用手去搓揉它。

「老天，原來我是個這麼淫蕩的人嗎？」LOKI看著已經開始向自己索求的loki調笑，架不住被自己調笑的loki臉又紅了些，不甘示弱的反擊，「原來我是個話這麼多的人嗎？」

LOKI好笑的看著自己，撥開loki的手，扶著自己的性器對準洞口緩緩的插進去。突如其來的入侵讓loki短暫的失去力氣癱軟在床上微微喘息著。LOKI 低下頭和他接吻，舌頭勾弄著在他嘴裡攻城掠地，同時下身也用力將全部性器埋入，直將loki擾得瀕臨缺氧才放過他，「銀舌頭可不僅僅只是會說話而已，看樣子你還差得遠了。」

loki忿忿的夾緊LOKI埋在他身體裡的性器，「這不公平！」

「我以為你已經足夠清楚這世界沒有所謂的公平。」LOKI看著他，眼裡閃過一絲憂傷，只有他們倆才懂的憂傷。

時間彷彿定格了一下，最後loki伸出手抱住他，稍稍抬起腰又再使力把LOKI全部吃進去，「你不是要教我嗎？我等著待會實踐呢。」

「我期待著。」LOKI哈哈大笑，把這個試圖安慰他的自己抱進懷裡，一次次用力又快速的律動起來。

 

這很瘋狂。

他們心裡想著，和過去/未來的自己做愛什麼的，說穿了可能就跟自慰沒什麼兩樣，但又完全不同。

但那又如何？

我做自己想做的，沒有人可以阻擾我。

沒有人比我自己更了解我和我的瘋狂。

 

LOKI的性器對於剛脫離處子的loki來說還是有點難以負荷的，他喘著氣承受來自LOKI一次又一次角度刁鑽的頂弄，在未來的自己身下喘息呻吟。

「哈、啊啊……太用力了，你、是想啊啊——想操死我嗎？」loki推掇著掰開他臀肉用力撞擊的LOKI，他覺得自己要被操暈過去了，要是這樣失去了等等操LOKI的機會可不行，說好的條件loki可不會讓人有機會作廢，就算是自己也不行。

「我是在幫你。要是這樣就承受不了，你怎麼承受和我們的哥哥做愛呢？」

LOKI的手指輕輕劃過還吃著自己性器的洞口，「要知道Thor的不但粗大又長、每次都會在我還沒準備好的時候就直直頂到底——」他用力頂了一下，「在我爽到尖叫出聲的時候就開始又快又用力的操我，像是要把我操死在他懷裡一樣。」

LOKI說話的同時也跟著動作，讓loki感覺彷彿現在在操著自己的就是Thor一般，讓他忍不住絞緊內壁，快感隨之放大。

彷彿過了許久，直到loki感覺自己已經癱軟無力，再也受不了更多的時候，LOKI一個深深的頂入幫他送上了高潮，讓他顫抖著射出。隨後LOKI又進出了幾下，才將自己的精液也射在loki體內。

「嘿、我不喜歡這樣！」loki抗議著，微涼的液體沾染在體內讓他有種從未體驗過的感覺，他無從判斷喜不喜歡，但他不喜歡被弄髒的感覺。

LOKI把手指伸進去撥弄幾下，拔出來看了看，「才怪，你喜歡的。」

他轉過頭，衝著被遺忘許久的Thor望去，發現他出不來的哥哥在欣賞了弟弟自導自演的性愛之後燒紅了眼，發現出不了結界之後索性看著他倆在裡面掏出自己的性器自慰。

「我們的哥哥還沒射出來呢，我們得加把勁才行。」LOKI對著Thor眨眼，背對Thor雙腿分開跪在loki兩側，俯身趴在loki身上，臀部對著Thor的位置翹高，然後將剛剛伸進loki後穴裡翻攪、還沾染著白濁液體的手指探進自己體內，模仿著性交的動作抽插著為自己擴張。

loki的角度完全能越過帶著表情歡愉替自己擴張的LOKI看到Thor 因為畫面的衝擊頓了一下，但卻沒有更加激動的反應。

——這個Thor跟自己所認知的不一樣。

loki這樣想著。

他所知道的Thor絕對不可能是這麼平靜的、彷彿看透他們兩人小把戲的帶著玩味的笑，看著他們給他上演一場熱辣的好戲。

來不及細想什麼，loki就已經被下身被軟肉包覆、吸吮衝上的快感給淹沒了思緒。在他注意Thor的同時，LOKI已經草草替自己擴張完畢，迫不及待的擼了幾下他被蹭得又微微硬起的陰莖，然後一手握住，一手撥開自己的臀瓣，緩緩的將loki還沒怎麼使用過的陰莖吃進自己體內。

「嗯……哈、還不夠、呃嗯……」吞入自己的性器、奪取自己的童貞實在是件讓人匪夷所思的事，但LOKI可不在意，甚至覺得令人興奮——尤其是在Thor面前。

LOKI縮緊腸肉，聽著loki一聲喘息，想著雖然長度相差不遠，但顯然Thor的還是粗得多，每次的插入都足夠將LOKI的後穴狠狠塞滿，讓他脹得叫出聲，被塞得一隻手指都進不去，只能被Thor狠狠的釘在身下操幹。

事實上loki的陰莖跟Thor相比也差不到哪去。

全部進去的時候LOKI依舊饜足的嘆出聲，居高臨下的看著還在快感裡沒回神的loki，「這樣就不行了？我還要驗收成果呢。」

loki雙手扶著LOKI的腰，挺腰往上頂，看著LOKI仰著頭喘了一聲，開口：「那有什麼問題，我想我們的學習能力可不像brother這麼差。」

像是印證般的，loki開始在LOKI體內頂撞起來，他記得LOKI所說的：他就是他，他們兩個的敏感點是一樣的。於是他頂著剛剛LOKI在他體內肆虐時，那些一被頂著就眼前發白、全身顫抖的地方一一攻掠，在那淺出深入，甚至壓在上面頂弄著。讓LOKI情不自禁的呻吟著，將臀部頂向loki的胯，汲取更多的快感。

——loki終究還是經驗不足。

他還沉浸在不服輸和初嘗試的快感，沒有注意到LOKI那一抹惡作劇成功時的邪笑。等他發現到不對勁的時候，一股威壓襲來，Thor的影子就覆蓋在他們身上，火熱的眼神光是看著就讓loki忍不住湧上一種直接被吞吃入腹的感覺。

「哥哥，喜歡我們給你準備的驚喜嗎？」LOKI扭過頭跟Thor親吻，伸手彈了彈Thor脹得發紅的陰莖，俯下身趴在loki身上，伸手撐開自己已經含著一根肉棒的洞口，「現在，你想要先進入我還是……『我』？」另一隻手則是再往下，指尖輕輕插進loki才剛被侵犯完的小洞。

「真是讓人難以抉擇……」Thor盯著兩個人微微開合的穴口來回看著，沒有任何徵兆的直接扳開loki的臀瓣，將自己硬到不行的熱棒直接挺進loki體內，「既然你都已經吃著一根了，我可不能冷落另外一個你啊，LOKI。」

被Thor填滿的瞬間loki大叫了出來，LOKI說的是對的，Thor在他完全沒準備的時候直接進到最深處，狹窄的甬道被撐開，緊緊的裹住外來的熱源，讓他除了叫出聲以外什麼都做不到。

「你果然比較喜歡以前的我對吧？那個默默跟在你身後，替你收爛攤子的我？」LOKI在Thor進出loki的同時也被帶著將loki的陰莖吃得更深，聽著loki的呻吟忍不住轉頭看向身後的Thor抱怨。

Thor知道LOKI不是真的在抱怨，看弟弟裝出那副哀怨的小表情他忍不住親吻他的嘴唇，「究竟是誰收誰的爛攤子？惡作劇之神？」一邊說的同時他沒有停下在loki體內進出。才剛接受LOKI性器帶來的歡愉，loki明顯架不住Thor的攻勢，沒多久就被頂得渾身顫抖，直接射在了LOKI體內。

「嗯……」LOKI哼出聲，他都還沒滿足呢，果然過去的自己還是耐不住Thor的攻勢，居然就這樣高潮了。

Thor越過LOKI跟失神喘息的loki接吻，卻一直被夾在中間的LOKI推掇，他無奈的撐起身體，「得了，你連自己的第一次都不肯留給我，讓我收個利息怎麼了？」他當然知道LOKI想做什麼，認命的將還硬著的陰莖抽出，兩手扳開LOKI的臀瓣，就著還loki射在裡面的白濁，貼著還沒完全軟下來的另一根性器擠了進去。

「哈啊……好大、好滿……哥哥，不要了、太多了嗯……」一個Thor已經足夠填滿他，但另外還有另一個自己還沒軟下來的陰莖，將甬道撐得滿滿當當的，一絲多餘的空隙都沒有，痛楚跟快感一同湧上大腦，LOKI手向後抓著Thor，背繃成一個弧度，腸道的軟肉貪婪的急著適應這樣的侵犯。

「撒謊，你要的。這不就是你要的嗎？弟弟。」Thor深深的挺入後滿意的看著一同呻吟的弟弟們，這真是個新奇的體驗，和弟弟一起插在弟弟體內。本來就被緊緊包覆的陰莖因為另一根陰莖的存在顯得被裹得更緊了，他迫不及待的抽動起來，感覺到自己的性器一邊被腸壁吸附著一邊則是磨蹭著弟弟又重新被刺激到變硬的性器，不可思議的體驗讓他更加興奮，賣力地在LOKI體內衝刺著，致力於同時帶給三個人快感。

「用力點Thor……哥哥，給我、給我……」兩根肉棒擠在體內，LOKI幾乎要被蜂擁而上的快感淹沒，揪著Thor浪語，「再、再快點……要到了嗚！」聽LOKI這麼一說Thor立刻伸手把LOKI性器的小洞堵住，深深抽出停了幾秒再用力頂入，「那可不行，你把我關在裡面那麼久，我可沒說要這樣放過你，今天我還沒射之前你不准射。」

LOKI一聽可不願了，他掙扎著要離開，辱罵著Thor，「你這個性無能、蠢蛋！別說你沒爽到，快點讓我射！」

LOKI的掙扎讓也在他體內的loki收受不住，趕緊抱住他，「別這樣！」

趁著LOKI被抱住的間隙，Thor手緊扣住LOKI的腰，「性無能？我現在就讓你看看我是不是性無能！」話音一落，Thor開始快速又用力的操幹著LOKI，快速的摩擦不止是LOKI，就連loki也感受到那個種不受控制的感覺淹沒感官，霎時間空間裡只剩下呻吟跟喘息和肉體撞擊的啪啪聲，最後loki首先撐不住射了出來，被夾在中間的LOKI也跟著射在他和loki交疊的腹部，而Thor又抽送了幾次，才將熱棒拔出來，塞進loki體內狠狠的射了進去。

「沒有不讓你射，那麼懲罰就是不射給你。」Thor在射完之後附在LOKI耳邊說著，拔出陰莖退後一步欣賞眼前兩個弟弟交疊在一起，被插得紅腫的穴口吐出白濁液體的美景。

「我確實收到你們給的驚喜了，弟弟。」Thor說著，Loki們已經無力給他更多的反應，最後他一手一個把弟弟們扛了起來，走向浴室。

-END-


End file.
